


Faire des anges

by Oceanna



Series: The Wine Ode suite [4]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Avortements clandestin, Foi, Gen, Prohibition AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Chaque fois que des femmes toquent à sa porte au milieu de la nuit, pâles et déterminées, tremblantes et décidées, Faranghis sait que le lendemain, elle allumera un cierge à l'église et priera pour elles, et pour ces vies qui ne verront pas le jour.





	Faire des anges

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, ceci est un OS qui manque certainement autant de contexte que le premier XD. Dans mes choix, Faranghis est infirmière et d'origine Porto-Ricaine (donc catholique et pas protestante). Comme le premier, il est né d'un thème des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour faire un OS à partir d'un mot ("aile"). Entre la mort de Simone Veil et le fait que la question de l'avortement et de la contraception était déjà dans mes notes pour Faraghis, hé bien... Voilà.

Sa foi n'est pas aussi absolue qu'avant, mais elle est solidement ancrée. Elle ne sait pas si Dieu est catholique, mais elle sent sa présence et l'honore des rituels qui sont ceux avec lesquels elle l'a découvert.

C'est tant mieux, sans doute, vu comme elle traite les enseignements qu'elle a marmonné enfant.

Mais il y a quelque chose, quand elle se déplace pour écouter Margaret Sanger et les conférence de la Birth Control League¹ ; et qu'elle entend ces femmes qui parlent d'une grossesse de plus, d'une grossesse de trop. Quelque chose qui est de la compassion et du respect. Elle ne pense pas Dieu si actif qu'il est capable d'influencer la fertilité de tous les vagins du monde.

Et quand on lui demande, la première fois, si elle, peut-être, elle serait capable d'aider, peut-être avec des herbes, peut-être avec autre chose, elle ne peut pas hésiter.

Elle sait que parmi ceux qui font des anges, il y a des rapaces qui profitent du désespoir de ces femmes. Elles sait que parmi ceux qui font des anges, il y a des personnes qui ont le cœur à la bonne place mais qui n'ont pas les connaissances ni les moyens nécessaires pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Alors, chaque fois que des femmes toquent à sa porte au milieu de la nuit, pâles et déterminées, tremblantes et décidées, elle sait que le lendemain, elle allumera un cierge à l'église et priera pour elles, et pour ces vies qui ne verront pas le jour.

Elle ne pense pas que Dieu lui en tienne rancune. Ces femmes savent toutes qu'elles risquent leurs vies – moins avec elle qu'avec d'autres, mais ce n'est pas la confiance qui les a poussé sur le pas de sa porte – et c'est suffisant. Il y a quelque chose d'encore plus terrible à ses yeux dans le fait de laisser naître un enfant que personne ne désire, un enfant qui coûte cher, un enfant qui enferme aussi sûrement qu'une prison.

Elle pense que si son Dieu doit la juger, il la jugera.

Mais en attendant, elle refuse que les hommes ne la juge, elle allume des cierges dans son église et elle parle de faire des anges parce que cela est plus poétique que le sang qu'elle fait couler sur ses mains.

* * *

1 Margaret Sanger est une des femmes qui a permis l'invention de la pillule et qui a beaucoup milité pour le droit des femmes à la contraception. Elle avait d'autres défauts (notamment d'être très proche des milieux eugénistes), mais elle reste une figure essentielle de la question de la contraception. Les Birth control leagues ont été créées dans des grandes villes dès ses premières conférences entre 1916 et 1919. L'américan birth control league elle a été fondée en 1921 et est l'ancêtre du planning familial (Planned Parenthood). Le mouvement ne milite pas pour l'avortement à cette époque.[†]


End file.
